


The Greek Sea and The Roman Sky

by PandaRum



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a Greek burned by a Roman and  Roman who burned a Greek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greek Sea and The Roman Sky

There once was a man who swore to protect all the queens and kings of Greece. No one remember his name though and as story was told they just called him Aegean. Though his name was long forgotten it was his loyalty that many remembered, his loyalty and courage.

There once was a man from Rome who led one of the greatest armies alive. His name, Aether, was renowned all over the world. People shook in fear and excitement when his name was spoken. And when his story was told it spoke of his strength and pride.

There once was a man who loved a Roman. Who's loyalty no longer true as he left his kings and queens to defend themselves, running to join forces with his lover.

There once was a man who loved a Greek. Who's pride was too great as he left his lover in the hands of his army, watching as green eyes stared at him with betrayal.

There once was a Greek—a Greek who had foolishly fallen in love, betraying his own people only to be betrayed by his lover. And when people told of his life, they never forget to feel pity for the man, no matter how much he had hurt Greece in the end.

There once was a Roman—a Roman who sealed off love from his life, betraying the only man who could ever warm his cold heart. And when people talked of his life they never forgot to mention the man's cruelty, no matter how much he did for Rome.

The Greek died. Slow and painfully, body to wounded and bled out for a young maiden to heal. He was buried behind a temple of Athena, home to the young maiden whose hair glowed yellow and gray eyes speaking of wisdom. She smiled at his grave before watering the Sea Hollies that grew wild beside his earthly bed.

The Roman lived. His life filled with guilt as he moved onto a young woman whose skin reminded him of his deceased lover. Golden from the sun by the sea, eyes a kaleidoscope of colors. She too was Greek, a maiden kidnapped just for him. He brushed his fingers over her soft skin, heart clenching as his two children giggled behind him, one bearing eyes of green.

* * *

There once was a boy, a son of a moral woman and a Greek God, his blood born to the sea, who felt lonely, a shadow of something always following him. He never understood, constantly glancing around him for a warmth he dreamt of but couldn't find. Eyes darkening as he looked up at the sky, fear casting over him, but not for the Sky God, but of something else.

There once was a boy, son to a moral woman and a Roman God, heart belonging to the sky, who's eyes seemed to glance at the waters too often, body shivering at a forgotten reminder. He stayed away from the sea as a Roman should and yet unlike most he couldn't help but dream of eyes the same color as the dangerous water. Anger and bitter towards himself.

There once were two boys both sons of Gods who felt alone in a world they had been born into. Their hands sometimes seeking another only to realize that no one they really wanted was beside them and their hands would drop, body going cold. Their thoughts filled of something they never seemed to remember.

There once was a girl who looked at a boy made from the sea and smiled, mind drifting to Sea Hollies that grew by her home. She looked at him, anger all gone and held out her hand. He looked uncertain, hands twitching for another, not hers. But when her gray eyes looked into his he felt warm and held on.

There once was a girl who loved a boy made for the sky, heart clenching at painful blue eyes. She knew he would never love her like she did him and yet as he walked beside her she grabbed onto his hand, warm and yet oddly cold. He flinched but held on, fingers feeling loose against her tight ones.

There once was a boy, loved by the Sea, cared by Wisdom herself and dreamt of by the Sky….

There once was a boy, conceived by the Sky, loved by Love herself and feared by the Sea….


End file.
